A New Leader
by XxAquatailxX
Summary: Scourge may be gone, but BloodClan has a new leader. And she's just as vicious and deadly as her father.


Absolute silence enveloped the twoleg place. The half moon hung high in the sky, swarmed by dark clouds that blotted out the stars. Paws pattered on the rough twoleg path as two cats ran alongside the abandoned thunderpath. A single monster rolled by, casting a sickly yellow light on the two silent cats. The first one was a young tom with sleek brown fur and dull, yellow eyes. A small, tortoiseshell she-cat fallowed him closely, her green eyes darting back and forth nervously. The two cats suddenly stopped, peering into the inky darkness of an ally.

"Shouldn't you two be patrolling? What do you want?" a growl came from the ally as a massive, red tabby stepped in front of the two younger cats. The teeth of cats and dogs decorated the orange collar around his neck, his green eyes gleaming.

"We have something to tell Melody," the smaller tom explained, his fur bristling slightly. The red tabby narrowed his eyes in irritation, his long tail flicking back and forth.

"There is nothing you have to tell her that can't wait until after patrol, Lance," he growled lowly. Lance flinched and ducked his head, as if expecting an attack.

"But Dani, sir, this is very important," the she-cat finally spoke, stepping forward to stand next to Lance.

"Important enough to wake Melody? Are you sure, Eve?" Dani glared at the siblings, who both nodded in response, "Fine. Go," he stepped aside, letting the two cats step into the ally.

"But I hope you're prepared for punishment if it isn't as important as you say," he called after them. Lance took the lead once more as they started their trek through the darkness. Cats began to step out of the shadows along the ally, watching Lance and Eve closely. Their cold eyes and studded collars gleamed in the moonlight, causing Eve to shudder and pick up her pace. Lance stopped as they neared the dumpsters that lined the end of the ally. A single lamp was casting a glow on the closest dumpster. Two identical black toms with matching, studded purple collars sat before it, their eyes fallowing Lance and Eve. The one to the right had amber eyes; however, the one to the left had green eyes. It was the only way to tell them apart. As if by a silent signal, the two toms turned to face each other and bowed their heads. They slowly stood and backed away, melting into the darkness. A thin, pure white she-cat slipped out from under the dumpster. Powerful muscles flexed under her fur as she stepped forward to stand in front of Lance and Eve. She showed no emotion on her face as she stared at the two cats with piercing, ice blue eyes. Her red collar was studded with more teeth than the other two cats combined. Lance and Eve instantly dropped into deep bows.

"What do you two want?" the she-cat's voice was colder and harsher than a snow storm when she spoke to Lance and Eve. Eve flinched away but it was Lance that spoke.

"Melody. We've discovered a problem," he said calmly, though he was shaking in fear. Melody twitched her whiskers in irritation.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" she snapped, causing Lance to flinch this time.

"We found Tammy sharing her den with a foreign cat," Eve squeaked. Melody twitched an ear, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh? Is that so?" she hissed, jerking her head to the right then left, "Talon. Venom," she snapped. The two black toms stepped out of the darkness, heads bowed, "Bring Tammy and the foreign cat to me," she ordered. The toms nodded in unison and slipped back into the darkness. Melody's gaze fell on Eve and Lance.

"This problem will be dealt with. Now," she growled lowly. The two cats nodded and stepped back, joining the cats that had begun to gather around the spotlight. They all waited patiently, the air thick with silent tension. Cats that weren't known by Melody were not allowed. And breaking one of Melody's laws was cause for punishment. Yowls of anger shattered the silence as the black toms dragged two other cats into the light. The amber eyed tom has his teeth fastened on the scruff of a sandy colored she-cat. She was yowling in protest, her paws flailing in a pitiful attempt to get away from the tom. Her green eyes blazed with hatred as the tom dropped her on the ground. He pinned her with a paw on her head and a paw on her neck. Her eyes fell on Melody and she instantly stopped resisting, her eyes doubling in size. The green eyed tom was dragging the second cat, who remained eerily silent. He dropped the unknown tom between Melody and the pinned she-cat, his paw pressed on the terrified cat's neck. Although he could easily slip out, the foreign tom didn't dare move. He knew the strength these cats had. Melody studied this unknown tom carefully. His fur was dusky gray with white decorating his neck, chest, and front paws. His deep green eyes were on Melody, a petrified look on his face. Melody turned her gaze to the pinned she-cat.

"Tammy," she spoke loudly, her cold tone causing the gray tom to visibly shudder, "Is it true that you have been sharing your den with a foreign cat?"

"M-Melody! Please don't hurt him!" she begged, tears welling in her eyes, "It's not h-his fault! He doesn't know the l-law! Please it's-"

"Silence!" Melody growled fiercely, making Tammy's plea fall to a pitiful whimper, "Is it true?"

"Y-yes Melody," she mumbled sadly.

"Well then," a smirk spread across Melody's face, "That means punishment is in order. Venom," the green eyed tom sneered, flexing his claws out. The tips pricked into the unknown tom's neck, just barely drawing blood.

"Please! Have mercy!" the tom whimpered. Melody narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Mercy? What is your name?" she spat.

"Wilson, miss," he whispered, his voice shaking in fear.

"Well, Wilson, give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Venom rip you apart," she growled, "We have laws here. Those who do not fallow these laws get punished."

"I didn't know about your laws! I didn't mean to cause any trouble. If you let me go, you'll never see me again!" he cried. Melody smirked.

"Venom," Wilson's yowl of protest was cut off as Venom unsheathed his claws and tore at his throat. Blood quickly began to pool around his head. His paws twitched feebly, an awful gurgling sound coming from his parted jaws. His eyes were on Melody as the light slowly died from them and his body fell motionless.

"Wilson!" Tammy yowled, tears streaming down her face. Venom smirked, running his tongue across his single blood-soaked paw.

"I warned you to fallow the laws. These are the laws BloodClan has always fallowed. The laws our father placed," she spat, motioning to Talon and Venom as she spoke. Tammy growled fiercely, eyes blazing angrily.

"Scourge has been dead for moons! A smart leader would make changes that could help the Clan!" she yowled, struggling to get away from Talon. Melody gave the slightest twitch of her whiskers, signaling Talon. The tom smirked and stepped back, freeing Tammy. She scrambled to her paws and bolted at Melody, claws outstretched. But they never met their target. With claws still sheathed, the young BloodClan leader shot her paw forward, catching hold of Tammy's face. Using all her strength, Melody forced the other cat to the ground. Tammy landed with a thud that drove the breath out of her. She was gasping for air as Melody lowered her head. Her nose nearly touched Tammy's ear before she spoke.

"You're pathetic," Melody hissed, her voice sending chills down Tammy's spine, "I am the best leader BloodClan has ever had. Or ever will have. You brought this upon yourself and that cat. I'm done with you," like a flash of lightning, Melody brought her paw back and unsheathed her reinforced claws. She slashed at Tammy's neck with a force that sent her body tumbling a few tail lengths away. Blood spattered across the ground as she rolled to a stop. Melody lifted her paw, the dark, crimson liquid disturbing her otherwise perfect white pelt. She placed her paw on the dumpster, her claws glinting unnaturally in the light. Melody began to walk to toward the end of it, sending an ear shattering scraping noise into the air and leaving a crimson streak on the dumpster. She suddenly halted and leapt neatly onto the top of the dumpster. She whirled around to face the cats that had begun to press closer to her and raised her head.

"BloodClan," she mewed, her voice echoing ominously through the silent ally, "Let this be a lesson to you all. Scourge is dead. I am the leader. My laws are to be fallowed. Or else," her gaze fell on the bodies that remained on the ground, "You will be punished. I do not wish to lose cats. It shows weakness in my Clan and I will not stand for that. If we want revenge on the forest cats we must show how powerful we are," the cats below her threw their heads back, yowling in agreement. Melody watched in smug amusement as the Clan began chanting together, their cries filling up the silence.

"Long live BloodClan!"


End file.
